He said I was beautiful
by jade-blue
Summary: Partner fic to 'They are all beautiful' and 'Why are they all beautiful'. Think how many women Sanji tries to swoon, and he may even succeed every now and then. This is a fic based on the point of view of a woman who has been swooned by Sanji.


**Think about how many women Sanji would have swooned in his travels alongside the crew. This story is the POV of a woman Sanji has swooned and left behind. Less of a story, more like a trail of thoughts.****  
**

He said I was beautiful, he said he loved me, was I foolish to believe him? The look in his eyes alone spoke of his love, making no need for his words of sugar.

He will call…

His hands were so soft, and so gentle. It was almost hard to believe that they had ever endured any form of work before. And his feet… ah, how he danced, never before have my eyes rested upon a man so confident with his feet dancing on the ballroom floor.

His feet danced so romantically, so did his hands. They danced upon my skin, playing their way up my arm so enticingly.

He is the one…

Love seemed so important to him, he would die for a kiss. But he need not die, he played the thief and stole my heart along with a kiss. I can see him now, his face swirling around in my mind like the shore on the beach, fading in and out of my mind with every wave. His words were sweeter than sugar and surely I melted there in his arms, his saccharine whispers caressing my soul.

He loves me, surely he does…

How could he not love me? With the way he danced with one hand upon my hip and his other hands fingers interlaced with my own. The way he spoke so softly into my ear, soft enough to almost be a whisper, yet to deep to be one.

Ah yes, he was quite the lady's man, every woman seemed to enjoy his company, laugh with him and flirt with him as he flirted back. The way his blonde hair fell across half his face gave him an air of mysteriousness that few can accomplish. He was a rebel with a cigarette, black suit and an accent that was so smooth, so suave. His entire stance was suave yet at the same time carefree.

Surely every woman there took a liking to him, but not as much as I…

Those few precious moments we shared I will forever treasure. The dance we had, the conversations we submerged ourselves in, and when we stood together on the balcony sharing a cigarette as we admired the beauty of the night sky.

He appeared so strong, an exterior of pure strength covering a delicate soul. An interior that spoke the truth. He didn't hide behind a false persona, he stood proudly for who he was in all honesty.

I couldn't have been the only one to fall for his charm, fall for his smile, fall in love, but I was the only one to fall into his arms because of tripping over my own gown…

I was so embarrassed, I must have turned the deepest shade of red. But he didn't laugh at me.

"You made a better entrance than I did" he had said to me and we had both laughed together.

He wasn't like any of the other men in town, he took pride in his appearance, and cared more for any lady rather than himself. His every gesture complimented me, how he brushed aside the loose hair from my face before saying how my eyes are deep and soulful, how they were more beautiful than the most fine cut emerald. And how he kissed my hand and said how the expensive Jewellery upon it did me no justice.

He will surely call.

Yes he was quite the ladies man, but the women either loved him or hated him, none drifted in between. His words were so heartfelt and fluent, he did not think, he said. He did not create the words, he let them flow from between his lips. Have I let my self fall in love? Have I allowed myself to do what I said I would never do?

For too long I have avoided love, fearing heartache. Fearing that pain that rises inside like fire, tearing and burning the heart until it seems beyond repair.

But him, yes, with his blonde hair and suave tone, and he's a pirate. Ah, a pirate. How rebellious, how exciting, how enticing. We must truly be in love.

He will return to me.

What would I be without him? Without the mere thought of him dancing through my mind to keep me company my heart will weep then tear in two. I would have let him have me, all he needed was to ask, to say the word and I would be his in a heartbeat. He could have come home with me, he could of had so much more than a dance or a kiss. He could of had a night, a night to share with me.

He will call, of course he will.

He will come to me because I love him and without him, I would die.

**Don't ask me to make this into a chapter fic because I won't. But I am going to write a partner fic to go with this one so you can hang around for that... review please! And I do realise how uh, _cheesy_ this fic may seem so you don't need to re-inform me about it.**

**...  
Jade was here**


End file.
